Here We Go Again
by ShaggySandwich
Summary: It's the first day of summer after the TV series and Phineas, Ferb and the gang are ready to jump right in with a trip to the zoo. Candace is still trying to bust her brothers but something is in her way today. Meanwhile, the 'evil' Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz has his sights on some unexpected people with his latest Inator. Note: The O.W.C.A. Files TV special was all just a dream.


A circular red spark flew into the air, followed by a yellow one about a foot further up. The sun started to peak over the horizon in Danville. A final green spark went up. "And there off!" a voice said over a speaker system. Shadowy figures raced up the street.

"And it's team Phineas and Ferb on their ostrich in the lead, followed closely by Candace and Isabella on an elephant with Bufford and Baljeet in a race for third against Pinky and Perry. How a warthog is beating a cheetah I may never know," Irving said from his hot air balloon.

Just then, a beeping noise came from the cheetah. Perry smacked his tail against the cheetah's rump, who immediately took off at a sprint.

"But wait, Perry and Pinky are coming up fast. And they take the lead. There's the zoo and the finish line. The pets win! But they're not stopping. They're going all the way to the cheetah's pen and the cheetah jumps the barriers with relative ease. Am I the only one wondering why they don't escape from captivity?" Irving yelled in distress as the cheetah ducked into his cave.

"Calm down. The pens are perfectly safe," Phineas said as a ring lifted from the cheetah's pen, leaving a fifty foot long channel behind.

Perry and Pinky whipped their fedoras out from nowhere and donned them. The cheetah pressed his paw into a paw mark on the ground. A rock within the cave opened on a hinge, revealing a hole, which Perry and Pinky dropped into. The two come to a stop in a miniature cylinder a short time later. They proceeded to run into the revolving door before dropping down their separate chutes.

Perry exited his chute onto a bouncy castle and landed in his chair. Major Monogram flashed onto his screen. "Good morning Agent P. Hope you liked the bouncy castle. We were going to have the revolving door be a merry-go-round as it tested 'more fun' by our survey of six-year-olds but then you would never have gotten off and… Well, we decided on a bouncy castle instead," he said as a monkey climbed onto his back.

"Ah, Agent P., say hello to Mace the Monkey. Some of us have taken to calling him Pepper," Monogram said with a small chuckle. Agent P. gave him a disproving look.

"I tried to tell you that wasn't a funny joke," Carl said from the bouncy castle.

"I thought it was kinda funny. Anywho, Mace will be acting as your new decoy for future missions. It's not much of a mission for him but he is just a baby. But down to business. Doofenshmirtz is currently shopping for parts to build one of his new inators. We don't actually know what he's up to but… Carl, would you stop playing in that bouncy castle?"

"Sorry, sir."

"As I was saying, we don't know what Doof is up to at this hour but it can't be good. Put a stop to it Agent P."

Perry saluted Major Monogram and ran over to the bouncy castle, taking a leap and a bounce to get back into his chute. After arriving back at the revolving door, he took another chute to the zoo, popping out a few feet from the cheetah enclosure.

"Oh, there you are, Perry. And there's Pinky, too," Phineas said as the real Agent P shot skyward behind him and flew off on his hang glider.

"Funny, I could have sworn they went into the cave with the cheetah," Irving said.

Agent P flies towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and an inexplicable jingle of "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated" is heard. Crashing through the ceiling, Agent P lands on a bean bag chair and a green beam hits him.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, you're just in time. And by just in time I mean already too late! But more on that later. At the end of last summer, you may remember, O.W.C.A. placed me as a science teacher for my community service. It wasn't exactly the crowning achievement of the year for me, what with it being regular science, not evil science, but I must say, it was a nice little experience. One semester and walla: I'm off scot-free and back to being evil just in time for winter vacation. And then what happens? They throw another semester of regular old science teacher community service at me. Can you believe it? Like that worked so well the last time. But you know what, I truly got into it the second time around. So much so that I decided to go back to school. Or should I say back to college? You know, because of the whole going back to school to teach thing. Though that is why I'm going back to college. I figured if teaching was such a joy for me, why not do it full time? I can't keep relying on community service anyway. But then what to do about all my evil schemes? And so behold my latest creation, the Time-Waster-Inator! As you can see, it's really effective. You over there lounging in a bean bag chair, eating nachos, reading Flawless Girl magazine. And I know what you're thinking. If it's a Time-Waster-Inator, how does that help me juggle my love of teaching and my love of evil? Behold! –the reverse switch. And what is the reverse of wasting time? Using it effectively. Here, let me show you."

Doofenshmirtz rolled the Time-Waster-Inator over to the balcony and flipped the switch from Wasting Time to Effectively Using Time. The Inator shot off a beam. He flipped the switch again and again the Inator shot off a beam. "Perhaps I should have turned off the 'shoot-with-a-flip-of-the-switch' mechanism. And maybe I should have pointed it in more than one place. Oh well, live and learn," he said after flipping the switch three more times. "Whoever got hit with that is gonna have a crazy day. You see, I have it set so the effects to only last one hour. Anyway, that was the only thing I've got going on today seeing as school doesn't start until next week. There's really no point hurrying to foil my plans and you got another fifty minutes or so before you become motivated again. So, we got a bit of time to kill. Wanna play a game of Parcheesi?"

Agent P gave him a thumbs up.

"Come on, Pinky, let's go home and get some breakfast," Isabella said, picking Pinky up. "You guys coming?" she asked Phineas and Ferb.

"We'll catch up with you later. Right now we need to see where Perry is going," Phineas said before following Perry around the corner.

"So you're telling me this is what you guys do for fun around here?" Corban asked.

"Well, not usually but we're trying new things this summer," Isabella said.

"Who's this kid?" Candace asked.

"This is Corban, he just moved in down the street from us. There's another kid named Butch who might be joining us but he decided to sleep in. Any other questions?" Isabella asked.

"Just one. Where'd you get the dog? I always wanted a pet," Corban said.

"Oh, that's easy. There's a nice little pet shop down town that has all sorts of animals. Hey, why don't you come with us, Candace? I know how much you miss your rabbit," Isabella suggested.

"You dweebs go ahead." Isabella shrugged and walked off with Corban. "I don't know how I was talked into doing this in the first place," Candace said, irritated.

"I believe I was the one who suggested you do this race," Stacy remind her.

"Oh, yeah. Why did you do that?" Candace asked.

"Simple. If you get busting your brothers out of the way, the rest of the day can be spent doing something productive with your summer," Stacy explained.

"Wow, Stacy, you're a genius," Candace said.

"So you keep saying but you never seem to want to tell my mom. Weren't you two chasing after Perry?" Stacy asked as Phineas and Ferb came back.

"Well, we were but he stopped off at the platypus exhibit for a nap. He doesn't do much for a while after laying down so we're heading on home to see what we're gonna do today," Phineas said.

"Didn't you already do what you were planning on doing today?" Candace asked.

"Well, the way we see it, this summer we should do as much as we possibly can. So we may do two, three, maybe even four things a day, depending on time," Phineas explained.

"Alright Candace, let's go to the mall," Stacy pleaded.

"But I have to bust my brothers," Candace said just before being shot with a green beam of light. "On the other hand, what's the hurry?" Another beam of light hit her. "With two or three more-" Another beam of light hit her. "Bustable things to come-" Another beam of light hit her. "They can't possibly get rid of everything before mom sees it."

"Is anyone else worried about all these beams hitting Candace?" Phineas asked as another beam hit her.

"Yes, yes we are. But we'll worry about that when the time comes. Come on Candace," Stacy said, dragging Candace to her car.

"Ok then," Phineas said slowly. "So I guess we can go home now. Hey, what's going on over there?"

Ferb turned to look at the sea lion pit.

"No, not over there. Over there, where nobody is bouncing around having fun. Come on, Ferb," Phineas said.

A zookeeper was busy beating a stick on a cropping of rocks. "Excuse me, but why are you doing that?" Phineas asked him.

"It's our new exhibit, the dodo bird. We can't figure out how to get it to go out in the open where people can see it. We've tried scaring it out but it doesn't have any effect. Setting out food in the open isn't working any better. We spent too much money for this thing for it to act like this," the zookeeper grumbled.

"Hmm. Ferb, I think we found what we're gonna do today."

The bottom of the Perry suit opened up, dropping Marcus down a chute. He landed in his cage back at O.W.C.A's pet shop. "Good work, Agent M," the clerk said, handing him a tangerine.

The shop bell rang and two kids and a dog walked in. Marcus watched them from his cage.

"Well, hello there. And how's Pinky been doing?" the clerk asked.

"Pretty good, I guess," Isabella said uncertainly. "Do you remember the names of all the animals that come through here?"

"Well, yes, I suppose I do," the clerk said nervously. "You wouldn't believe some of the names. For instance, we had a couple of kids a few years back that adopted a platypus and named him-"

"Perry, yes I know," Isabella said.

"Funny, I could have sworn they named him Bartholomew. No matter. What can I do for you kids today?" the clerk asked.

"I want this little guy," Corban said, pointing to a bat.

"You sure you want a vampire bat? We have plenty of other animals that, you know, don't drink blood," the clerk said.

Corban shook his head. "Nope, I want this one. I shall call him Victor. And everyone shall know the day was ours when the blood of our enemies flows from his tiny bite marks. What's everyone staring at me for?"

"That's a bit dark, don't ya think?" Isabella asked, taking a step back from Corban.

"Nah, I just have a competitive streak in me and Victor has to eat so might as well combine the two," Corban said matter-of-factly.

Isabella's phone rang as the clerk was ringing up Victor. "Oww chick-a bow wow," Phineas said from the phone. "That's what my baby says," Isabella sang with herself. "Moww moww moww," Phineas continued. "And my heart starts pumping," Isabella sang. "Chick-a chick-a choo wap, never gonna stop, gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you," Phineas finished. And then a recording of Phineas said, "Isabella." The song started over.

"I love you too, Phineas," Isabella said, flipping her phone open. "Hey Phineas, watcha doin'? Uh-huh, dodo bird at the zoo. No, I don't think the girls need anything like that. Yeah, we'll be right over."

"Subtle. I like it," Corban said.

"Yeah, well, it's not like he ever notices anyway," Isabella said peevishly. "Come on, Corban, I know what we're going to do today."

"I need to drop Victor off and grab Butch but we'll make it over when we can," Corban said.

"You know, Perry the Platypus, it occurs to me what a crazy world we live in," Doofenshmirtz said from his bean bag chair. "Here we are, the first day of summer and what do we do? We take turns getting hit with my time wasting Inator. Though I guess it was wasting time for you to zap me with it, seeing as you were able to do it under the influence of the Inator. You know what else wastes time? Singing, singing wastes time. Not that singing is a waste of time but you know, it's not getting things done in a timely fashion, either. I think it's something we can get done. Alright, here we go:

I hate to sit around doing nothing in particular

Making card pyramids where everything is perpendicular

I find myself watching shows about monkeys in a zoo

Instead of thinking about ways to try and destroy you

I could be spending time putting pictures on a shelf

Now I spend way more time talking to myself

"Hey, what do you mean way more time?" Doofenshmirtz asked the mirror.

"You have a tendency to talk to yourself in the first place and now you're doing it more. The only thing that's improved is the talking to a mirror part. This, this right here is why nobody likes you," Mirror Doofenshmirtz replied.

"Somehow, I don't want to finish this particular conversation. Maybe it's productive in some way," Doofenshmirtz said, sitting back down in his bean bag chair. The doorbell rang. "Ugh. Perry the Platypus, do you mind getting that? I just sat down."

Agent P. walked across the room and opened the door. "Congratulations, you just won the 'Answer the door and win regardless of occupancy' award. For answering the door first, you win one trillion dollars."

"Oh, come on. Really? I own the door he answered, you know," Doofenshmirtz complained.

"And for that you win the 'Hey, that guy got _my_ money' award, worth one million dollars."

"Oh, yeah, I'll take it. Who's a millionaire, Perry the Platypus? That's right, this guy. Who was just freed from the effects of his Inator? That's right, this guy," Doofenshmirtz said.

"Who has an evil scheme to blow up the planet?" a voice said from the hall.

"That's right, this- Hey what a minute. What's going on here?" Doofenshmirtz asked. A girl pushed past the contest awarder. "Lyla Lolliberry? And Peter the Panda? What are you two doing here?"

"Don't play dumb, Doofenshmirtz. We know what you're up to," Lyla said.

"I'm up to here with agents," Doofenshmirtz said, placing his hand above his head. With his other hand, he zapped the three agents with his Inator. As they looked around the room, a cage dropped on Lyla and Peter, while another dropped on Perry. "How do you like your cage, Perry the Platypus? Or should I say, how do you like solitaire-y confinement. To escape, you must win a game of solitaire, any that you like. Go ahead, pick one." Perry tapped the screen. "Four suit spider solitaire? Man, that Inator is really doing a number on you. You go ahead and have fun with that. I'm going to interrogate Lyla, a bit of a uh, turning the tides kinda thing, I think. It'll be nice to talk with an agent that talks back for a change."

"Alright, Candace, what's next on the list?" Stacy asked.

"Who needs a list?" Candace laughed, throwing the paper in the air.

"You spent half of the car ride over here on that list and you're just going to throw it all away? I'm calling Phineas, the time to worry about that beam has come," Stacy said. "Drat, he's not picking up his phone. Now what are you doing?"

"Picking up my list. Come on, Stace, I didn't make it for nothing. But it needs modifying. Seriously, what have we been doing this last hour?"

"Call me as soon as you get this," Stacy said, closing her phone.

"Ok, so if I move this here and this here, we should still have time to bust my brothers," Candace said, scribbling wildly.

"Still trying to bust your brothers, I see," Vanessa walked up. "I gave up busting my dad last summer."

"Only quitters quit, Vanessa. I'll get them, just you watch. It's all about the timing," Candace laughed crazily.

"You want in on this?" Stacy asked Vanessa. She pointed her phone at Candace, who grabbed it and smashed it on the ground.

"No, no I don't. But she does have a point. Maybe if I do time it right… Gotta run. Later girls," Vanessa said, running off.

"Ok gang, now that everyone's here, here's the plan. We're going to hook our brain transference helmets to a wireless antenna. The antenna will transfer our brain waves into these robots," Phineas said.

"What's with the robots?" Bufford asked, cutting Phineas off.

"I was just getting ready to explain that. You see, we collected skin and feather samples from the animals at the zoo and placed them within, where a scanner will simulate the brain patterns. While we will have a small portion of our own brains controlling what we do, the idea is to learn how the animals think and do what they do. Any questions?" Phineas asked.

"Is there any danger to our bodies through this process?" Baljeet asked.

"Well, yes but that's why Irving's here. We won't be able to talk through the robots but our real bodies will be able to communicate with Irving simultaneously. And he'll be able to pull us out of it if the need arises," Phineas explained.

Everybody hooked themselves to the machine and Irving flipped it on. The robots began running around and all their bodies began talking at the same time. One robot jumped the fence. A car horn and a crash could be heard from the other side. Irving turned the machine off.

"Hmm, I think we may need to try something different," Phineas said.

"Man, this sounds serious," Doofenshmirtz said, taking a drink of his tea. "How am I supposed to compete with that?"

"Forget competing, if this plan succeeds, you won't have anything to try to take over anymore," Lyla said.

"There's that word again. Try. Is it just me or is that, like, some kind of way of saying it won't happen?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Ok, focus," Lyla said.

"Right, focus. Hmm, I wonder if L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. could do anything about this," Doofenshmirtz pondered.

"Right, because you guys are really good at what you do. Why don't you try being secret agents? You know, go under cover," Lyla suggested.

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Look at it this way, you don't have to do anything outside of your normal, everyday evil life. All you have to do is keep an ear to the ground and let us know if you hear anything."

"That does sound pretty simple. Hmm, alright, I'll do it. You know, you could be a secret double agent. With your knack for plans and my Inators, we could rule the entire Tri-State Area."

Vanessa walked through the door. "Nobody wants to join you in your evil schemes, dad."

"That's not true. I got, uh, um… Norm, Norm likes my evil schemes," Doofenshmirtz said triumphantly.

"Norm likes to spend time with you. You could be making cat quilts for all he cares," Vanessa said, walking to the balcony. "Ah, and here comes mom now."

"Really?" Doofenshmirtz asked gleefully. He wheeled the Inator over to the balcony and fired a ray down at Charlene. "Oh, this ought to be fun."

"I got the popcorn, sir," Norm said from the kitchen.

"What just happened?" Vanessa asked.

"I shot your mother with my Time-Waster-Inator, twenty-four hour setting. She will be unable to do anything worthwhile for the whole day," Doofenshmirtz laughed. "Oh, look at her. She's trying to talk to us from the ground. Oh, I'm going to cherish this one."

"That light looks familiar," Vanessa said, glaring at her dad.

"You mean it looks like all his other beams? I've tried telling him to change the colors every now and then but he never listens to me," Norm said, handing popcorn to the other two. He proceeded to drop a bag off the balcony. When Doofenshmirtz looked at him questioningly, he explained, "It's for Charlene."

"Did you get hit with my Inator?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

"I don't think so," Norm said.

Perry the Platypus chirped. Dr. Doofenshmirtz turned around to find his daughter helping Perry with his solitaire game.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Lyla asked.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz stared at her, a blank expression on his face. "Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, like hitting her with your Inator?"

"I would have said that was obvious by this point," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, indicating the game of solitaire.

"See, I knew that beam looked familiar," Vanessa said. "How could you do that to your own daughter?"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz through his hands up beside his head. "Wait, I can explain. See I have a plan… Hey, where are you going?" he asked as Vanessa stalked out of the room.

"I told you it was a bad idea but you wouldn't listen," Norm chided him.

"You're a talking tin can, what do you know?"

"I'd say he knows more than you," Lyla said.

"Nonsense. No, this'll work out, you'll see," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. He left the room, heading to the roof.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz reached the edge and pulled out a tablet. Switching it on, an image of Vanessa standing in the buildings elevator filled the screen. She was visibly upset. Looking up, she sang:

"I should have known that beam of green

It's not like it's something I haven't seen

Can we really share the same genes,

When I'm so nice and he's so mean?

I may not be an angel but evil isn't in my blood

Holding back these tears is like trying to stop a flood

I'm trying to forgive, though I'm not sure that I should

With these feelings that I have, can I really call myself good?"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz sighed, setting down the tablet. He turned around and leaned against the wall, singing:

"I should have clued her in

She probably thinks I hate her

I swear I will make this right

Sooner rather than later

Although it's wrong for one day to bring this summer to an end

I know this season will see doing so much greater

Then I could ever hope to working from day into the night

And now I can only hope my gift will placate her."

He ended his song running down the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom, he received a kick to the chest from Agent P.

"Look, Perry the Platypus, I kinda don't have time for this right now. Can we take a rain check for tomorrow?"

Agent P looked at Lyla, who shrugged. Agent P swept his arms towards the door.

"THANK YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Doofenshmirtz called as he ran down the hall.

"Stacey's phone has been going straight to voicemail all afternoon. Do you think we should send somebody over there to check on them?" Phineas asked.

"The way I see it, sitting put will bring our sister to us. Wait it out," Ferb said.

"Yeah, that's true. Ok, where are we at with the dodo suits?" Phineas asked Baljeet.

"Well, I have created a flexible, double walled suit with a vacuum between the walls. They should suffice to keep us cool. I asked Butch to handle the dodo suits," Baljeet said.

"It was easier than making them together. Though I'm still unsure what exactly it is he did," Butch confessed.

"Oh, that's easy. Baljeet made a thermos suit. Alright everybody, suit up," Phineas said.

"How could you let me waste all day at the mall, Stacey? I have to bust my brothers," Candace said.

"I WANTED to waste all day at the mall. And so did you. At least half the time you did," Stacey said, stopping at a stop light.

A bus pulled up alongside them. Candace rolled her window down. "Vanessa, get your butt off the bus and come help me bust my brothers."

Vanessa rushed off the bus, hand covering her face. She hopped in the back of Stacey's car. "I'm surprised you wanted to come along," Stacey said as the light turned green.

"I couldn't stay on the bus after all that," Vanessa said.

"Yeah, Stace. She's my fellow buster," Candace grinned.

"No, that was super embarrassing. There was no way I was sticking around with people staring at me," Vanessa said, turning to look out the window. "So, where are we going, anyway?"

"The zoo. Candace is convinced that her brothers are still there," Stacey explained.

"And you can't call them because…?" Vanessa asked.

"Because somebody destroyed our phones."

Vanessa got her phone out and fiddled around for a minute. "'Gave a helping hand to the zookeepers on their new dodo exhibit. #cool thezoo'. That was only five minutes ago. I'd say they're still there," Vanessa said, pocketing her phone. "My father hit me with one of his Inators so I won't be any help. But I'll offer moral support from the sidelines."

"You've already been a ton of help," Candace said, laughing and bouncing around in her seat.

"So, what kind of Inator was it this time?" Stacey asked as they pulled up to the zoo.

"A Time-Waster-Inator," Vanessa said.

Stacey put her head in her hands. "Does it shoot a green beam?"

"Yeah. Have you seen it?" Vanessa asked, getting out of the car. She watched Candace run though the zoo gates.

"Yeah, I think it hit Candace. A lot. Which means she's been wasting her time all day," Stacey sighed.

"Afraid so. Come on, let's go watch the spectacle, Vanessa said, heading towards the ticket booths.

"Just the two tickets?" Jeremy asked as they approached the booth.

"Uh, yeah. How long have you been working here?" Stacey asked him.

"A couple of months. Did I hear Candace go running by here?"

"Yes, yes you did. It's a long story," Stacey said.

"It usually is. Well, have fun," Jeremy said, waving bye.

They found Candace sitting on a rock by the dodo exhibit, cradling her head in her arms. "It's gone, Stace. I didn't even have time to call my mom."

"You didn't have a phone to call your mom," Stacey reminded her.

A strange helicopter toting a giant crate landed silently on the other side of the exhibit. Dr. Doofenshmirtz unrolled the stairs and descended.

"Hi Dr. D. Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked.

"Well, I was looking for Vanessa and thought to look on the internet for a sign of her. But then I saw Ferb's bird call and thought maybe he'd know how to locate her. Plus there was the thing with monkeys it the zoo earlier. And now I'm here," he explained.

"Vanessa is heading this way but she doesn't look happy. I'd tread carefully if I were you," Ferb said.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked over at Phineas. "Did you know he could talk?"

"Yes, yes I did. I think we'll just give you two a minute to yourselves. Come on, guys," Phineas said as Vanessa walked up.

"What are you doing here, dad?" she asked.

"Ok, going through this again. So, I was looking for a sign of you on the internet and…"

"I have my cell phone," Vanessa cut him off, holding it up.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz ran his hand through the hair on the back of his head. "Yeah, well I didn't think you'd answer me. Anyway, I found Ferb's bird call on that follow me netsite and ended up here. Hold up a second, let me get this darned crate open." He pulled on the wall of the crate but it didn't move. "Man, I should have brought my crowbar. Hey Ferb, do you happen to have a crowbar on you by chance?" he called out.

Ferb walked over and produced a crowbar. "Hello, Vanessa," he said.

"Hey Ferb. I see you're making good on your New Year's resolution to talk more this summer. Good for you," Vanessa said.

Ferb opened, then closed his mouth. He pointed his thumb over his shoulder and went back to join Phineas and Isabella.

"Remember, baby steps, Ferb," Vanessa said.

"What a strange kid. Nice guy though. And walla," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said as the crate wall fell forward. A single sheet of plastic spanning the entire crate was revealed, which read: 'Do not open until Tuesday. "Yeah, see I picked up on Friday but had ordered it forever ago. Here, take the crowbar and cut your way through it, it'll feel good."

Vanessa slashed the plastic, creating a crude door. She stepped through and disappeared for a minute. A motor revving could be heard. And then a shiny black car ripped through the plastic. Vanessa did a lap around the dodo enclosure before stopping by her father. Getting out, she hugged him tightly. After a moment, she pulled back and looked at him reproachfully. "This still doesn't excuse zapping me with your Inator."

"I know. I just thought it'd be nice to let you have a day to mess around before you got back to training to be an O.W.C.A. agent. Believe me, growing up and missing out on summer vacation really stinks," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"Yeah, I bet it does. By the way, what happened to you quitting evil? You know, so I don't have to move out of your apartment?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, I thought about what you said at the end of last summer. And you know, if I'm just a guy pretending to be evil, am I really doing any harm? I talked it over with Monogram and he seemed to agree. So I can still try to take over the Tri-State Area and have you live with me. Problem solved," Dr. Doofenshmirtz explained.

Vanessa rolled her eyes but smiled. "Alright dad. I need to go met up with Mon… my boyfriend but I'll see you when I get home tonight." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It was nice seeing you, Dr. D. We gotta get home and eat dinner," Phineas called as Vanessa pulled away.

"You kids need a ride?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"No, we'll ride with Candace and Stacey. Later," Phineas said. They walked to Stacey's car and climbed in to find Perry in the rear window. "Oh, hey Perry. Did you have fun at the zoo?"

Perry chirped contently.

Candace looked at her phone in despair as they pulled away. "How am I supposed to explain this to mom?"

"Hey Phineas…" Stacey said.

"Leave it to us. One last thing to do today, Ferb," Phineas said.

Ferb began pulling parts out of his tool belt.

"I don't suppose you could just fix my old one?" Stacey asked. "And maybe Candace's, too? I remember hearing about the one you built last summer. It sounded cool and all but I can't have my phone blasting off on me."

Phineas and Ferb looked at the blankly. "I suppose we could do that but it's going to void the warranty," Phineas said, scrunching up his eyebrows.

Doofenshmirtz stood looking at the platypus lying in his enclosure. "You know, you look familiar somehow," he told the platypus."

"Excuse me, sir, but I need you to pay for this ticket," Jeremy told him. The platypus jumped up from his spot on the ground and ran off. A long, black tail popped out as he hopped the barricade.

"Shoot, I knew I was forgetting something. Does this platypus look familiar to you? Hey, he's gone," Doofenshmirtz said, scanning the area.

"Yeah, my girlfriend's pet platypus does that all the time. Have a good day, Dr. D."


End file.
